


My Princess

by bernard_greybridge



Series: Everything Stays [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Mild Angst, POV First Person, except not really because we know what happens, im so sorry, there's a part 2 but can be read as stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge
Summary: A glimpse into their shared time before they drifted apart.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Everything Stays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793179
Kudos: 19





	My Princess

As soon as the door is closed, her lips are on mine. Her pink skin tastes like candy as my mouth traces song lyrics up and down her spine. I bite down her neck, kissing away the red. We don't have much time.

Her head rests on my chest as she twirls my long dark hair around her finger. My pale white frame holds her close. The shirt I gave her looks like ink on her sugary complexion.

She doesn't talk about work, but the bags under her bloodshot eyes say enough. She has resorted to staring at her shirt. She always says that black isn't her colour.

Her eyes dart towards the door to make sure it's locked. She checks the time, which we seem to keep spending less of. This process repeats.

I soon—too soon—feel her tense up. She has to go. She doesn't look at me as she sheds off her shirt. She hides it deep within her closet, sheltered by frilly gowns. The shirt's fabric blends behind her dresses' shadows.

Then she opens the door again.


End file.
